


Mine

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hojo mentions cameras, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Table Sex, Tseng makes a deal with Hojo, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng makes a deal with Hojo, after the scientist causes one to many problems for Shinra. His deal: Hojo got one demand from the Turk, one thing he could ask for. What he wants in return for him listening to Rufus is a bit of a shock, but a deals a deal and Tseng's going to keep it.
Relationships: Hojo/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Mine

Tseng cursed as he felt the steady grip at the front of his throat. Hojo had a surprising amount of strength to him, and staring into the man’s bright blue eyes, he had no doubt if the man had any other intentions he would squeeze even harder, and completely cut off his oxygen supply. But for now it was a steady hold, a grip to signify control, that Tseng belonged to him.

The grip loosened as Hojo moved his hand up to hold his jaw, tilting Tseng’s head back further and forcing him to look into his eyes. Tied down like he was, there was no way he could move any more than what Hojo wanted him to. He shifted on his knees a little, arms pulling at the ropes holding his hands behind his back as he lifted his chin, thumb lifting to brush against the gag wrapped around his mouth.

It was a sight for the ages. The stoic leader of the Turks, kneeling in nothing but his suit pants, with dark purple ropes that stood out against the flush skin of his bare torso. Tseng’s hair was all pinned up in a high ponytail, out of the way of the silk holding his arms behind his back.

Hojo stepped around him. Thanks to the mako he had used on himself, the older man looked nothing like he used to. His brilliant blue eyes were dark with desire now, the mans youthful expression framed by midnight black locks that looked as smooth as silk and as wavy as the Costa Del Sol ocean that fell in a mess around his face as he leaned forward, lips brushing against Tseng’s ear. It was far different now than it used to be- and in all honesty it was almost shocking, to see how attractive the man had looked in his youth.

“You really are such a loyal hound for Rufus.” Hojo murmured as he stopped behind Tseng, keeping the grip on his hair as a way to keep his head up. “Willing to listen to anything he says and bow down to him. But I am willing to bet even he doesn’t know you come into these labs to kneel down for another.” He murmured, letting go of Tseng, who obediently lowered his gaze to the floor again.

Tseng still didn’t speak or even try to; behind the fabric in his mouth, and that only caused the mans smirk to widen. Tseng had only come in here to make a deal with him, in all honesty. He would listen to Rufus, in return for one thing. So Hojo had demanded one thing from him- a night together. Just the two of them, and Tseng did what he wanted for the entire evening.

Which had led them where they were now. Tseng had honestly thought the man would do some kind of testing on him. But here he was, with Hojo pressed against his back and pushing his arms closer together, the warmth of his skin on Tseng causing him to shiver as he felt lips brush against his neck.

If he had known, Tseng in all honesty doubted he would have shown up. But he was distracted by the feeling of the warmth radiating off of Hojo- was it the mako, he wondered briefly, or the fact he was kneeling on the cold floor without a shirt on- as his hands trailed further down Tseng’s torso, brushing over each nipple teasingly before tracing each of his abs.

He cursed himself for how much he wanted more of that contact. The warmth of those hands to move further down and finally, as Hojo gently pinched one nub, he let out a small whimper. “That’s it. Don’t worry, dear Turk, before this is over you’ll be beyond broken.”

Tseng had no doubt that those words were correct as Hojo moved away from him, taking the warmth with him. He tilted his head slightly, but felt a warning hand wrap around his throat, keeping him from turning his head to the side. He found himself leaning into it, which only earned a low chuckle from the man behind him.

Just as quick as the hand was there it disappeared, and Tseng had no way to stop himself from falling forward. Hojo’s fingers wrapped around his silk ropes, stopping him from falling head first to the floor. Tseng felt himself slowly being lowered, shifting his position as Hojo set him on the ground, cheek pressed into the ground and an arm wrapped around his waist, lifting his hips up.

“Look at you.” Hojo purred, pressing fully against Tseng’s back and trailing his fingers across the ropes. Tseng could already feel the tightening of the ropes in this new position and he flexed his arms a little. That grabbed Hojo’s attention as he moved a bit, and he felt a hand run through all his hair and push it over one shoulder. He stilled as he felt the ropes loosen bit by bit, flexing his fingers once it felt alright.

He relaxed a little, nodding his head silently as those surprisingly strong hand running across his body, moving him into the exact position Hojo wanted. Brown eyes fluttered shut as he rocked back into the hands that had moved from his back to his thighs, teasing and gently touching every inch. Hojo was playing him like an instrument, hitting every cord he wanted in just the right way and Tseng could only let out muffled whines as Hojo’s hand slid between his legs.

“Already starting to make so many noises. It’s such a shame no one else gets to see you like this.” The soft whispers only seemed to become even worse with the slow movements of his hand, palming at Tseng through his pants as he pressed his lips to the Turks’ neck, biting down at points to leave bruising marks against his skin.

He hissed at the bruising touches- they weren’t in any way meant to be pleasurable. They were a reminder who was in charge in this position, as that hand wrapped around his throat as he was yanked back and lifted off the floor again, his knees pushed apart before he felt the ropes loosen completely. Tseng tilted his head a bit as Hojo forced his head up and back even more until it was resting against his shoulder.

“What would you do, Tseng, if I were to record this entire thing? Every moment of you, just like this.” Tseng took a deep breath, arching forward into Hojo’s touch as the man whispered against his skin. It enough to send a shiver down his spin, pressing back against the silk shirt Hojo wore, while his upper half was left bare to the chill of the labs and the warmth of the mans skin on his back.

Hojo’s lips finally moved from his skin, fingers brushing over the many marks now littering his neck and shoulders before he undid Tseng’s belt and urged him to his feet. Tseng’s knees were shaky, from how long he had been kneeling on the cold floors, but Hojo didn’t seem to care about that as he quickly stripped Tseng, tossing the remains of his clothes off to the side before grabbing the ropes.

Tseng glanced over his shoulder briefly, noting where his things were thrown before his hands were pulled behind his back and tied again. “Now… I’ve talked enough, I would think. Do you have anything you would like to say?” Hojo hummed, undoing the gag before pushing Tseng forward, eyes not moving from the long black hair that spread across his back, mingling with the tattoos and scars covering his back.

“I’m just curious if you think you can really break me as you claim.” Tseng said as Hojo reached out, brushing hair to the side before tracing along the lines of one of his tattoos. He hated to admit that he arched back into that hand before being pushed firmly into the table in warning.

“Oh I will do far more than that. When I’m done with you here? You won’t be able to think of anyone else.” Hojo purred, and Tseng bit his lip as he felt the same fingers disappear before the gag was pushed back into his mouth and retied. “But I’d rather leave you unable to even beg me, before I decide to give you anything.”

Tseng glared at him, the brown eyes giving an unnamed challenge that Hojo only laughed at. The man leaned forward, teeth gently biting at one of the marks on his skin before he pulled back. Tseng shivered at the feeling of the first finger teasing him gently before slowly pressing in.

Hojo shifted a little, pressing his feet further apart and that same wavy black hair fell into Tseng’s vision as Hojo leaned over him, listening carefully to the small whimpers Tseng couldn’t keep from making their way up his throat. A second finger was soon added, followed by a third as hi other hand pressed against the back of Tseng’s neck. With his hands tied behind his back, and the scientist pressing against him the way he was, he couldn’t move a single inch.

Hojo didn’t waste time as he stretched the man out, listening to the low whines and whimpers that came from Tseng as he stretched him open, twisting his fingers and curling them until he found just the right spot to make the man arch and cry out against the gag, smirking. After a few more brushes against his prostate, he slowly pulled his fingers out, watching as Tseng tried to push back against him.

Tseng’s hair was easy to grab, after Hojo shed his own clothing and pressed into the pinned body under him. He tugged, lifting head up a bit more. A low groan escaped the man despite himself as Tseng rocked his hips back, a deep moan in the back of his throat from behind the gag. He slowly rolled his hips again in a silent urge to get on with it, and that was more than enough for Hojo.

Each thrust forced Tseng into the table, the surface creaking under him with each thrust. Tseng couldn’t do more than lay there, tugging at the ropes as he tried to find a way to get some kind of leverage to push back with each rough press of hips against his own. Low groans and moans left his throat, unbidden but that only seemed to spur Hojo into a rougher and faster pace, feeling how the Turk squirmed under him and moaned around his cock as the table creaked under their harsh fucking.

He could feel how Tseng clenched around him as he slammed into his prostate, and he let go of his hair before pulling out and flipping him over. Tseng squirmed against the table, one leg lifted and hooked over Hojo’s shoulders as the rope was undone, and he reached above him to grip the other end of the table.

“Sweet Shiva look at you.” Hojo breathed as he pushed in again, pulling the gag out and tossing it aside as he thrust into the raven-haired man under him. “So ready and open for me. Willing to take every fucking thing I give you.” He hissed, leaning forward until Tseng’s knee was pressed almost to his shoulder. It was a shock just how flexible he really was, and Hojo left the urge to test that even more.

But the low cries as he slammed directly into Tseng’s prostate was more than enough to tell him the man wasn’t going to last much longer. And the way he felt, pressing into the tight warmth, Hojo knew he wouldn’t last much longer himself. He wrapped a hand around Tseng, stroking him in time with each thrust.

“You belong to me now, Turk. Come for me.” He growled. Tseng choked out a cry, before arching off the table and Hojo smirked as he felt the first pulses of his orgasm. He didn’t stop, milking him through it until he came himself, slowly stilling and listening to their mingled heavy breathing before slowly pulling back and watching as Tseng clenched at the empty air.

Tseng didn’t move for a moment, chest heaving, and Hojo gently brushed over the marks he could see on the mans skin. Tseng’s eyes fluttered open before he slowly started to move, grimacing at the aches he felt at it. Hojo stepped back, lighting a cigarette as Tseng slowly started to redress. The sight of smoke coiling around his face as he started to button his shirt up was warning enough, before a hand wrapped around his neck and he stopped, tilting his head a bit.

“I do own you now.” The hand dropped, and Tseng turned to face him, brown eyes narrowing.

“Only when I decide to let you.” He replied, taking the lighter from him as he grabbed his own cigarette. Hojo smirked at that, nodding slightly. Tseng raised an eyebrow as Hojo took the lighter from him, but let the man light his smoke.

“We’ll see if that’s how it happens the next time you come into the labs.” He said, before Tseng turned away to leave. “Ah- and do tell Rufus that project he ordered will be completed by the afternoon tomorrow.” He added.

“… Of course.” Tseng paused as he grabbed his hair tie off the desk, before putting it on his wrist instead and heading for the doors. Hojo didn’t miss the odd gait he had no as the lead Turk tried not to limp on his way out, ignoring the low chuckling that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT LOOK AT ME ALRIGHT. I HAD THIS IN MY HEAD AND I WENT WITH IT


End file.
